Mirajane's Take Over School
by Blissfully Disturbed
Summary: My first fanfic! Lucy, Natsu and Happy take lessons from Mirajane about Take Over Magic! What will they actually do with it? Warning: The results of the lessons depicted on the story may vary. Slight pairing hints/signs are revealed in future chapters.


_**Author's Note**_: Howdy y'all peeps! This is my first story so take it easy on me if you find any mistakes on ze story! So, this is out of a random idea I thought of while imagining stuff... Well, technically, it didn't really have a main plot to it but oh well! I hope that my weird imagination may not have any harmful effect to your brain ._.

**DISCLAIMER: **I shall say this once and I shall say it all the time! I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters used in this fanfiction. This is purely fan-made and the rightful copyright belongs to the Manga Artist and Author Hiro Mashima. Okay, pish posh! Let's cut mah ramblings!

**Mirajane's Take Over School**

**Chapter 1: The Lessons for Today**

The sun is shining brightly above the Fairy Tail guild. Everything seems to be in a cheery shape. The birds chirping along nearby trees, the wind whistling as if singing a melody to whomever it passes by and the puffy clouds floating aimlessly without a care in the world. It seems as though it's the perfect weather and the perfect time to have a happy-go-lucky day. Meanwhile…

"Ugh…" Natsu groans while he shoves his head on the bar's table and afterwards, rests his chin on top of it.

"Aaah! I can't wait for Mira-san to come back!" Lucy clapped her hands and giggle with glee as she gives a big grin of excitement.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden, anyway?" Natsu asked her with a monotone voice, turning his head very slowly that you could hear the skin and wood clash with each other.

"I'm waiting for Mira-san so she could teach me Take Over Magic today! I'm trying to learn it since my Celestial Spirit Magic is… well, might not be enough in some cases! And isn't the question supposed to be 'why are YOU so gloomy all of a sudden'? It's a great day today! Be happy! I can't see the reason why not!" Lucy exclaimed and stood up from her seat, her fist clenched as if about to say a dramatic speech.

"Aye! Be me!" a blue cat spoke out of the blue while carrying a blue box.

"Happy! Where have you been all this time? And what's with the blue box?" Natsu rose up from his seat and flashed right in front of Happy, full of enthusiasm.

"Ah, I see… He missed his cat." Lucy mumbled to herself and can't help but wonder if what she said even made sense.

"I bought this from a gift shop! It's a present for you, Lucy! Here ya go!" Happy said merrily while handing the blue box to Lucy.

"Really, Happy? You shouldn't have!" Lucy reacted eagerly as she impatiently takes the gift from the paws of the Exceed.

"It's not a big problem, Lucy! Thank YOU!" Happy replied while giving Lucy the blue box with a sincere smile.

"You're welcome, Happy! Finally, you've realized all the good things I've done for you! Now, you gave me this as a 'Thank You' present! Unlike OTHERS here who don't bother being grateful or appreciative!" the Celestial Spirit user replied to Happy while giving a glare at the nearby Fire Dragon Slayer. "I wonder what it could be! A new key? A book? The money for my rent? Oooh!" is all Lucy could say as she hastily unwrap the box given by the flying cat.

"Unfair, Happy. How come Lucy has a gift?" Natsu grumbled to his partner which is flying right beside him.

"Hehe… You'll see." Happy answered Natsu as he smiles deviously to him and snickered that only the two of them can hear.

"Yes! Okay, so it's unwrapped. Now, to open the box- AHHH!" the blonde girl's jaws dropped as she gave a shrilly scream when a massive snout of a monster which was somewhat a combination of a crocodile and a shark came out from her present. She eventually drops the box and runs straight towards her nearby companions.

"WHAT IS THAT THING, WHAT IS THAT THING, WHAT IS THAT THING?" Lucy cried out while holding the temples of her head and shaking it rigorously, cuddling her knees as she was still at shock from her traumatizing situation.

"Gahahaha! You should've seen your face, Lucy! You were hilarious!" Natsu burst out cackling from the scene he saw that he practically rolled on the floor while his tongue, saliva and small bits of flames came out from his mouth from all of his laughter.

"Cheer up, Lucy! It's just a stuff toy! I think it's cute!" the blue cat responded to Lucy's yelps and to hopefully relieve her from her ordeal.

"This prank is not even funny, Happy!" Lucy retorted as she is still in her current position, far from the Croco-shark toy.

"It's not a prank! Well… maybe." the flying cat crooned as he takes the toy out of its container and gives it to Lucy.

"Come on, Lucy! Play with it!" Happy hands over the toy to Lucy.

At first, Lucy stares at the stuffed animal and looked at it from top to bottom. She was about to let out her hand and take the toy when suddenly, Happy squeezed it. It gave a roar similar to the shriek of a banshee and it kept ringing on Lucy's ear, echoing on her mind from the sheer squeak of it. This creep Lucy out even more so from before.

"Get that thing away from me!" Lucy yelled out as she slaps the toy out from the paws of the blue cat.

There was pause of silence between Happy and the female wizard as Lucy slowly lifts her head to see the situation.

"Sheeesh, if you don't want it, you could've said so! Right, buddy?" Natsu responded towards what Lucy did and turns to Happy for an agreement to his statement.

"Yeah! Lucy is being mean!" Happy sniveled while pointing at Lucy.

"Wasn't I the victim here?" the Celestial Spirit user couldn't help but whimper from both of her companions' remarks.

"Hello, everyone! Sorry I'm late!" a certain voice echoed the guild hall as footsteps resonated at a distance from the group's current position.

"MIRA-SAN! You're here!" Lucy, Natsu and Happy rejoiced in unison from the arrival of the Take Over wizard.

"Sorry about my tardiness, guys! I had to do errands for the guild today!" Mirajane told them apologetically as she then gives a smile to the company in front of her. "Should we start today's lesson?"

"Yes, please!" the group said in unison yet again. Lucy was baffled by their response and can't help but ask them.

"What? You guys are having Take Over Magic lessons from Mira-san too? What for?" she questions them, thinking of several reasons on her mind already.

"Isn't it obvious? To maximize the range of the pranks me and Happy will make in the future, of course!" Natsu can't resist but flaunt a ridiculous grin on his face as he and Happy gave a high five to each other. They then turned their backs against Mirajane and Lucy as they both gave out scheming smiles and let out a little "Kukuku" on their final snicker.

"Uh huh… So, Mira-san! What is today's lesson?" Lucy inquires breathlessly as she waited for a response to her current teacher.

"First of all, I have to teach you the basics or should I say 'The Fundamental Techniques in Take Over Magic'." Mirajane began as a cloud poof around her head. As the cloud drifts, it reveals black spiky hair and eyes that seem to "droop", if Natsu could describe it correctly, and most of the cloud slowly fades away. It was the head of Gray Fullbuster.

"Woah! Amazing!" Happy can't help but be awed at what Take Over Magic has to offer. Hundreds of ideas then begin to flash on his head as he planned ways to use, or rather, misuse those powers.

"It REALLY DOES look like Gray!" Lucy squealed as she quickly examined every inch of Take Over-Gray's head. No doubt that Mirajane is an excellent S-Class Take Over Wizard.

As Mirajane's Take Over-Gray open eyes, she begins to smirk at her students.

"It's very important to learn the basics and fundamental techniques when it comes to Take Over Magic since without it, you can't actually cast anything! The first thing you need to focus on is the head. The rest of it follows." Mirajane then casts a spell and magic circles surrounded her lower body. Several clouds then poof around her and quickly, as they appeared, then vanished.

Natsu was just there, staring. If you could just look at it closely, it seems as though he's listening every word on Mirajane's lesson.

"Waaah! Full body Gray has finally appeared!" Happy said while hovering around Mirajane's Take Over body.

"Thanks, Mira-san, for actually putting on some clothes for Gray. It could've been REALLY awkward…" Lucy shifted her head left to right rapidly while covering her mouth. The thought of Gray having no shirt was normal but the thought of Mirajane casting a Take Over spell mimicking Gray's body and appearance and without a shirt was, as she said earlier, really awkward.

"The intermediate part of Take Over Magic is manipulating the rest of the body! With that, you need to focus the image of the person or animal you want to Take Over and imprint it on your mind, imagining as if you want to become one with it." Mirajane said calmly as she then smiles.

The smile faded and was then replaced with a glare as she sets her eyes on Natsu. With seriousness flowing between them, Natsu in return stares. Across them was an aura of silence, as if a battle was ready to break through.

"What are you looking at, Natsu?" Take Over-Gray said with a monotonous baritone voice while crossing her arms, eyes still staring at the person she's facing.

Without even thinking, Natsu storms forward and head-butts the person he kept his eyes on. "What did you just say?" Natsu said tightly, his forehead still lying in front of the person across him. "Would you mind repeating that sentence for me again, Gray?" he was about to raise his fists.

"Natsu, you idiot! Have you forgotten that's MIRA-CHAN you're talking to!" Lucy said instantly when Natsu was about to grab Mira-Gray's collar.

"Oh yeaaaah! Mira! Sorry about that. I was too busy not thinking!" the Fire Dragon Slayer said goofily as he scratched his head and stepped backward while giving gestures of apology.

Mirajane then closed her eyes and smiled. She then raises her right hand as she touched her forehead lightly. "Ow…" and as she opened her eyes, a line of blood dripped delicately leading between her eyes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Now, if you're beginning to be an expert in Take Over Magic, it would be easy to change shape from bunnies, to dogs and even to fish!" Mirajane amiably whereas she mentions the name, she also changes to it as well. Her forehead seems to have two bandages crossing each other.

"Wow! Mira! Change to the fish again!" Happy enthusiastically yelped while drooling as he was mesmerized by the sight of food.

"I can't wait to use my Take Over powers for things I haven't done before!" Natsu thought out loudly as he then begins to enumerate the things he'll do in a murmuring voice. "Become the mayor and have lots of free stuff, become a grandma and be helped cross the street, be a lady and go in the ladies' restrooms…"

"Natsu! WH-why do you want to be in the ladies' restrooms? I mean… yeah, why? I can't allow that!" Lucy cried out from one of the plans Natsu was murmuring to himself. She didn't notice that she was blushing.

"What? I was just curious! Since I've heard that the ladies' restrooms had a lot to offer! They may even have stuff like bubblegum scented soap! That sounds so delicious, don't you think? Imagine your hands smelling like bubblegum! It's like you want to chew them!" Natsu said fervently as he was starting to drift on his wonderland. Lucy couldn't help but give a face palm.

**END OF SCENE.**

**A/N:** So far, this is all I have to offer for awhile. Don't expect much! And plus, I'll be happy enough to continue this if I get enough (or ANY) reviews! I'll love you for that! Cheerio, ta-ta with biscuits and all that :D


End file.
